This Life
by lizluvsmusic13
Summary: Annabeth Chase, is an aspiring musician. She plays guitar, piano, bass, and she can sing and write her own songs. Something is stopping her from reaching her dreams though, Drew. Percy Jackson is the class clown, but he has a sweet side too. He likes music a lot, and he used to be friends with Annabeth, before she changed. Can he help her reach her dreams? Enjoy!
1. My Dream

**Hey! This is my new story This Life! It is a rewrite of My Screwed Up Life which I epicly failed at.**

**SONG BY TIFFANY ALVORD**

**BOOK RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

I scribble something down in my notebook, and then set it on the piano. I carefully place my hands on the keys and start playing the chorus.

"_And my dream,_

_Is gonna come true,_

_Like the sun on a cloudy day,_

_It's gonna shine through,_

_And my dream will always go on,_

_Even if it's just inside my heart,_

_That 's what makes me strong."_

My voice rings through the small practice room. I took a deep breath and traced the newly written words in my music notebook, and then I closed it and look at my name written on the cover. _Annabeth Chase_.

I pack up my grey backpack and pull it onto my back. Slowly and carefully, I turned the doorknob on the door and look through the music hall. It is empty. I creep over to the orchestra room, just like a creeper from Minecraft which my brothers play, and hear the soft sound of a violin. I open the door and see a girl with her back facing me, playing the instrument for our teacher, Mrs. Daniels. The door slammed behind me, but the violinist didn't move. Mrs. Daniels looked over at me, and nodded. I smiled to myself and leave through the back door.

I do this every morning. I get to the school at 7:00, practice my music in the practice room, and then left through the back door of the orchestra room and joined up with the rest of the students outside at 7:45.

Before I join everybody else, I slip on my nerd glasses and tie my hair up; just in case anybody thinks that I was the one in the orchestra room.

Why? Because, I can't let anybody know, that I like music. It's kind of sad, because music is my passion. I purposefully do badly in orchestra class, because _she _is in it. Thankfully, my orchestra conductor works with me, so even though I never show her what I am capable of, in class, I show her out of school.

In school, I act like a nerd and I never draw attention to myself. I learned that the hard way, a few years ago. I move schools a lot, because of her. But, she keeps coming back and making my life living Tartarus.

I hate it, but this is the longest I have ever stayed at a school.

And, it's not just the girl that bullies me, that makes me do it, but also parents. My mom, Athena, has this thing for knowledge. She believes that I should spend every second of my life studying, and being devoted to school. My dad is a history professor, so he goes along with it.

I take all advanced classes, even English, which is torture to my dyslexic eyes. Oh, and it gets worse. I also have ADHD making it impossible to focus.

Thankfully, I take orchestra, but that is only because music is a requirement at my school.

Anyways, I am now sitting in the lunchroom of Goode High School, waiting for them to let us to our lockers.

The lady in charge of the doors, also my art teacher this semester, Ms. Pearson called for the freshmen, so I get up and walk to the doors, with the rest of my class. I tripped over somebody's lunch bag on the way to my locker and that sends a round of laughter through the halls.

I'm not the class clown, like Percy Jackson, but I am still the laughing stock of the school.

I hurry over to my locker and put in my combo. 4-31-27. I shove my backpack in my locker and grab my English binder, along with my pencil pouch, and The Hobbit, a book I'm reading for the fifth time. I read a harder version each time as well.

I shut my locker and walk into the classroom. Mr. Blofis, my English teacher was at his desk typing away at his computer, while his stepson is trying to talk to him.

Did I mention his son is Percy Jackson? I have known him for forever, and we used to be best friends, but he started getting really handsome and popular, and I turned into the person I am now. I haven't spoken to him in so long. I wish I could, but I can't. I can't let her get the best of me again.

If I become friends with him, I will become noticed and I cannot under any circumstance have that happen. But, he always smiles at me.

English passes and I am on my way to orchestra. Mrs. Daniels gives me a sad smile when I enter the room, and I go to the back of the class to retrieve my bass. I love the bass. I only started playing it in sixth grade, but I'm pretty good when I try. I set my music on the stand, and started tuning. I picked up the bow with my right hand, and place it on the E string. My left hand finds the tuners and I start to play.

When I am done, everybody else is as well, so Mrs. Daniels calls for attention.

"Alright class, today we will play through all of our songs for our next concert, which is next Friday! Now, take out Theme from New World Symphony," she tells us. I switch through my books and finally find the sheet music for it.

I have to admit that the bass part is kind of boring, but it feels amazing to play. Familiar, as well. We get to the middle of the piece before I know it. A duet is supposed to play this part. The violinist stepped to the front of the room along with the cellist. I dropped my bow, to play pizzicato like everybody else, when the duet starts to play.

My old best friend, Percy Jackson was the one played the cello. The violinist was none other than Drew Tanaka. She was the one that was playing the violin this morning. She was the girl who bullied me. She is the reason I stay in the shadows.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I realized how bad my other story My Screwed Up Life is, so I wanted to redo it, and here it is, some of the stuff I have in MSUL will be here to. Also, I now have Word, so it will be ten times easier and better than before (hopefully)**

**Sorry if it is angsty, I didnt want it to, but I think part of it is. **

**Please please please reivew if you want more, or else I might abandon it.**

**-Seven**


	2. A Place in This World

**Hey! Thanks for reading.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

**The song is A Place in This World by Taylor Swift. From her first album!**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**spiesareawesome: Don't worry! I won't. I hate how people always portray her as a poop. She is in this chapter and she is Annabeth's best friend. It is good to know that it is you! Thanks for your review it makes me so happy!**

* * *

The final bell rang and I sprinted out of the building and to the nearby park.

It wasn't much. It had a three spinning things, I couldn't remember their name. It also had a small playground for really little kids and one for older kids. It also had a row of four swings. One was a blue baby swing, another was one of those swings for disabled kids. The other two were normal swings.

I sat on the one farthest away from the school.

I pulled my hair out it's pony tail and took off my glasses. I sighed. _What a life?_ I pulled my phone out of my pocket, to text my friend Rachel.

**Hey! Can I come over? –Annabeth**

Within a few seconds I found my phone beeping. I pulled it out and saw a text on the screen.

**Ya, were r u? –RED**

**I **grimaced at her grammer, but didn't bother correcting her.

**Park –Annabeth**

**K b thr in a sec –RED**

I put my phone in my pocket and just swung back in forth. Across the park I could see two small kids playing basketball on the small court. A little boy and girl, they looked to be siblings from the matching brown hair and michievious grins they got.

It hurt to see kids that didn't have to worry about being seen or bullied, or even grades. They were so care free.

I must have zoned out, because I saw Rachel's white car pull up and I knew she couldn't have gotten here so fast, since she had to come from her school across town.

I picked up my backpack and walked over to it. I opened the back seat and tossed my back pack in, then got in the front seat next to Rachel.

Her red frizzy hair was all over the place and her marker colored jeans were as vibrant as ever.

"Hey," I said.

"What happened today?" She asked as she started to drive off.

" Drew got a solo in Orchestra, but why am I not surprised?" I said bitterly.

"Whelp, when we get to my house we can write and sing all about it."

That is the good thing about Rachel, she always knows how to make you feel better, even if she barely says anything at all.

"Want music?" She asked.

I nodded and she turned the radio on.

Now, you probably wouldn't expect Rachel to live in a mansion, but she does.

She has the whole top penthouse floor to herself, so we headed pu their.

It was just as dirty as ever, but when you live in a space this big, it doesn't really matter. There were candy wrappers and sheet music everywhere. The only clean part of her room was the music section, where each of our guitars were sitting right next to a grand piano. We also had are ukelalas and I had a bass. Her clarionet was their too. And, don't forget the two laptops and microphones.

This was basically our hangout area.

I sat down on the piano bench and she pulled up a stool.

"Any new songs?"

I thought of how to answer. "Maybe."

"What is it called?"

Rachel and I sort of had band, I wrote songs and sang them, while she always accompanied me with sweet chords. She always loved it when I wrote new songs.

"A Place In This World," I said.

She gestured for me to play it, so I turned around and placed my hands on the familiar keys.

"_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

'_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down,_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do."_

In life, I'm lost. I have never known what to expect, because shcange comes sol fast.

KIndergarden, Drew was actually my best friend, hard to believe right? First Grade, we were still amazing friends and those weeks where she would ignore me complety and have a new best friend didn't go unnoticed. Second and Third were the and Fifth Grade were different. Seventh Grade was when I couldn't handle it anymore.

I poured all of my emotion inot the song.

"_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world."_

I pounded on the keys, but quickly slowed down so I get staerte the second verse.

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans,_

_Feeling lucky today_

_Got the sunshine,_

_Could you tell me what more do I need_

_And tommorows just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's okay"_

My phone started ringing loudly from my backpocket. I pulled it out and pressed the green answer button.

"Yes hello?" I asked.

_Annabeth?_

I recognized that voice anywhere. I gulped in fear. "Mom?"

_How is tutoring going?_

Yep, that is my cover. My parents don't know that I like music, so I did it at Rachel's house.

"Good, yeah real good. I'm currently teaching… Jimmy geometry."

_Does he understand?_

"Yeah, he's really good at it actually. Way better at it than algebra."

_Good, when is the session over, shall I pick you up?_

I looked over at the clock. 3:30. I decided to say 4A "No that's fine I can walk. It will give me time to practice my story for Spanish."

_Okay, have fun._

"Yeah, I will, bye."

She already had hung up the phone.

I looked over at Rachel and saw her trying to keep in her giggles.

"What?"

"The look on your face, " She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I liked your song."

I smiled. "Thanks."

We continued playing music. We played _Titanium_, _Clocks, _and my other original. It was called Never Grow Up, and I wrote it when my little brothers were toddlers.

Afterwards, it was 3:47, so I decided that it would be a good time to leave.

We took off on the twenty minute drive from my Rachel's house to my neighborhood, where Rachel dropped me off. I started walking the two blocks to my house, across the worn out pavement.

Every house in my neighborhood was a little bit different, very unlike my grandmothers neighborhood, before she passed away. I didn't like to think about it.

My feet finally brought me to my house. I unlocked the door and walked in to the house. It smelled like cauliflower, yuck.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Honey!" My mother came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "How was tutoring?"

_Why was she asking this again? _

"Good, yeah. Jimmy is doing great."

"That is wonderful, now why don't you go upstairts and do your homework. Remember all A's.

Ugh! I mentally tried to be nice and sweet about it, you could hear the venom in her voice.

But, I headed up the stairs anyway.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I hope you had a wonderful halloween. I already know that a lot of you have. **

**Sorry for the wait, I was going to update last weekend. I had a chapter written and everything. But, I didn't like it.**

**If you are a fan of Olympus Surf Academy, I will hopefully get it updated tommorow. Whoa, spacing is going all weird!**

**-Seven**


	3. Cold as You

**Hey! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**The song at the end is Cold As You by Taylor Swift. It is from her first album and in my opinion it is her best album, so go check it out.**

* * *

**DauntlessDemigod: I love that song too! *gives swifty five* Thanks so much. I love your username as well. If you are reading this, what do you think of her new album?**

* * *

It was our last rehearsal before our orchestra concert, and I was squished. We had to fit all 48 orchestra kids in the small orchestra room to practice, since the auditorium was harboring the choir and drama kids, also preparing for their show tonight.

We were in the middle of our second song and my all time favorite, _Dragonhunter. _I loved the bass part. We reached the middle of the piece were we take the melody with the cellists. A nice low sound came from my section.

We finished the piece and I heard clapping coming from the front of the room.

It was the band director, Mr. Perry. He was a relatively new teacher here. He always wore a shirt that said something about band or music. Today his shirt was navy and said, "_Ken Perry plays the Tuba!_" I was pretty sure that I was the only one who understood what it meant. It was a parody to the song _Roger Bobo Plays the Tuba._ We sang it in choir last year.

I was in this city wide choir last year and the five years before that as well. It was for third to eighth graders, so I couldn't do it anymore.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at Mr. Perry again. "That was fantastic! You guys are going to sell it tonight!"

I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face.

He talked to Mrs. Daniels for a minute and then he went back to the band room.

We played our last song and then the bell rang, signaling the end of school, but I was going to stay and help set up.

I did pack up my bass though and set it in the back of the room.

Everybody had started clearing out by the time my bass was put away; I blame the massive size of it.

I headed up to the front of the room where Drew and Percy had just finished talking to Mrs. Daniels.

"Hey Annabeth!" She said.

"Hi, so should I start stalking chairs and stands to bring to the auditorium?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful!"

She was always so cheery.

I started stacking chairs and she did too. We worked in a comfortable silence until she broke it.

"So, I talked to Rachel," she said.

I forgot that Mrs. Daniels was also Rachel's aunt on her dad's side.

"She said you were writing some pretty good songs."

I blushed. "I wouldn't say good."

"Oh, come on! You should seriously get one recorded, put it on iTunes, it would be an instant hit."

"No, it wouldn't." I said. "And plus, what about Drew, she would go crazy."

"You can't let her tie you down. Who cares what she thinks. Who cares if you do what she thinks is right, follow your heart."

She left me to think about that, while she hauled a stack of chairs out of the room.

* * *

The sound of clapping filled the auditorium as we finished playing our last piece.

I was sitting in the back of the stage, on a stool. My base was resting against my leg and Mrs. Daniels was talking into the microphone, telling everybody thanks for attending.

The violinists stood up and gathered their instruments and music and then left through the side door. Violists followed as well as cellos. Then it was my turn to head back to the orchestra room. Since we had the biggest instruments we had to exit last.

I went back to the orchestra room and packed up my bass. I decided to leave it here tonight, because why bring it home to practice when you have no time to practice.

After I exited the room, I went to wait for my parents by the door.

All around me there were kids hugging their parents and getting flowers for performing well. I knew that I wouldn't get any.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, so I took it out and saw my mom calling me.

"Hello?" I said.

My mom's answer came a few seconds later. "_Hey honey, how was the concert? Sorry your father and I couldn't come. Work has been crazy_."

So they didn't even come. That would have been nice to know. I scowled at the floor. Of course they wouldn't come.

"_Anyways," _my mom continued. "_We won't be home. There is a huge meeting here in New York. Your father is with me. I'd call a friend and see if you could go over to their house. Okay, love you I got to go. Bye!"_

She hung up before I could say a thing.

I put my phone away. Some people had started to clear out, but there were a lot of families still searching for their kid.

I started walking back to the orchestra room, hoping to find Rachel on my way.

There was this girl, Piper, talking to her dad. She is a violinist. I saw Drew holding a huge bouquet of flowers. She was hugging her parents and holding her flowers out for everybody to see. I rolled my eyes.

And then I saw Percy. He was talking to his mom, who had a huge smile spread across her face. Paul just looked proud, due to his step-sons amazing duet.

"Hey Annabeth!" Mr. Blofis said as I passed.

I stopped walking and turned to him. "Oh hi Mr. Blofis. Good job Percy."

"Yeah, you too," he said. A lopsided grin was spread across his face. He looked back at his mom. "Oh, sorry this is my mom. Mrs. Blofis. Mom this is Annabeth, she's in my orchestra. She's a bass person."

I shook Mrs. Blofis' hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. Well, I got to go, see you guys later."

They said goodbye and then I started down the hallway for the orchestra room.

On my way I heard someone call for me. I turned and found Rachel.

"Hey! Great concert!" She gave me in a hug.

"Yeah, thanks. Um can I sleep over at your house tonight?"

"Of course."

* * *

So we headed back to her house and when we got there, we went straight up to her room.

"Business thing?" She asked and I immediately new she was talking about my parents.

I nodded and sat on the piano bench. She left to go get snacks, so I started playing.

My fingers played each key as if I knew what they were doing, but I didn't. I had never played this melody before, but I liked it. I added my voice.

_"You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
(Died for you)_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_."

I let out a laugh. That was fun.

I heard clapping and saw Rachel.

The first thing she said was. "We are posting that on YouTube."

My face instantly paled.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading. **

**Sorry for the long wait, school sucks sometimes.**

**And sorry for any OOCness as well.**

**Any orchestra people here? I play viola.**

**-Lizzie**

**PS. If you are confused, I am the same person.)**


	4. The Story Of Us

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter which I hope you will enjoy.**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**The song is The Story of Us, by Taylor Swift. It's from her third album, but I used the cover version by Tiffany Alvord, go check her out on YouTube she is amazing. Oh and I also don't own YouTube, which I mentioned in here.**

* * *

**Thanks for all of your support! I got four reviews for the last chapter which is amazing!**

**Liss: Thanks! Choir people rock too.**

**SmilesBurnInTheStyx: I already talked to you, but I wanted to say thanks again.**

**cookiemonstergirl22: Cold As You by Taylor Swift.**

**Great T'Phon: If anybody is bad at that it would be me. And, I like the viola jokes, suprisingly I have never heard any of them. Thanks for your review. **

* * *

My face instantly paled.

"No!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on. That was amazing Annabeth! This could really be your chance." Rachel pleaded.

"That was terrible," I argued, even though I was really proud of my work.

"No it wasn't, it was brilliant, amazing, a top hit."

I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath.

I looked back up at her. "You really think so?" I asked.

"Positive," Rachel answered.

It isn't like me to give up easily, but I wanted this so bad.

"What about Drew? I mean if she see's, I'm dead."

"I will make sure she doesn't think that it's you."

"And how would you do that?" I ask.

"Oh, I have my ways."

With that she walked away again and got out a big air mattress for me to sleep on.

* * *

Rachel wanted to shoot the next day and thankfully it was a Saturday so there was no school.

I texted my mom and told her that I was working on a science project with a friend.

She called one of her friends to come over and give me a make-over so I wouldn't look like Annabeth and to play as part of the band.

I didn't want a make-over, but they said it would be something small.

I was pacing the music section of Rachel's loft, freaking out; I wasn't sure if I could do this anymore.

Rachel was trying to calm me down.

"Hey what is the worst that could happen?" She asked me.

"Everything! Drew could find out that it's me!"

"She won't figure it out, I promise."

I still didn't totally believe her, but I didn't back out.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang, so Rachel went to answer it and brought up Piper, who had tons of bags.

I made sure to visibly gulp.

"Hey, Annabeth," Piper said.

"Hi."

She dropped her bags and walked up to me. We shook hands then got down to business.

"What song?" I asked.

"Don't know, we should do an original first, how many have you written that are in performing shape?"

"You write songs?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"That is so cool! I want to hear them."

I smiled and started counting all of the recent songs that I have written. Cold as You, that's one. Place in this world, two. Three, four, five.

"Five," I said.

"Okay, which ones?" Rachel asked.

"Cold As You, Place in This World, Invisible, What Can I Say, and The Story of Us."

"Okay, um how about The Story of Us, I have an idea for that one," Rachel.

"Okay."

So I played it for Piper and she loved it. I gave her a chord sheet so she could play piano. We played it again and again to perfect it as a band. Rachel played guitar, Piper played the keyboard and I just sang. A few times a played the guitar as well.

After that we looked at cloths that I could wear during the video. We chose plain jeans, and a blue plaid t-shirt over a gray tank top. I wore my converse too.

Rachel and Piper chose similar outfits and then Piper started on my hair. She decided to straighten it, because I have never straightened my hair, so nobody would expect it. They put a tiny bit of makeup on me and I didn't put on my glasses.

When Piper was done, she showed me to Rachel.

"Oh my gods, you look beautiful!"

I smiled, while Piper called her friend to man the camera.

A few minutes later, a boy came in and whistled.

"Wow Rachel, can I live with you?" He asked.

Rachel only told him to shut up.

"Annabeth, this is Leo. Leo, Annabeth."

"Hi."

I shook his hand.

"He goes to our school but I don't think you have any classes with him."

I shook my head to tell her that she was right.

"Okay, so you're the singer?" He pointed to me.

I nodded and he set up his camera stand.

"So where should I point this?"

Rachel pointed at a wall and then went to help him, leaving Piper and I alone.

"So, you ready to be famous?" She asked.

I shrugged. "As long as Drew doesn't know it's me, then I'm fine."

"Drew is an idiot and sadly she's my half-sister."

"Really?"

"Yup. Don't let her destroy you. You can do this Annabeth."

I smiled at her. I was about to say thanks when a voice came from the other side of the room.

"Beauty Queen! Can you move the piano? Annabeth, get the guitars for me will you?

He must have meant Piper, when he said _Beauty Queen,_ because she rolled her eyes and walked over to the piano.

I grabbed my guitar and Rachel grabbed hers. We all went over to where Leo had positioned the camera.

"Okay so put the guitars over on the stools and Piper, the piano goes there." He pointed to a spot on the floor marked with tape.

We put our stuff down, and Leo demanded to hear us play the song. So we did.

"That's a really good song!" Leo exclaimed.

"And it's all Annabeth," Piper said.

I smiled and blushed.

"Okay, so let's get to the shoot."

* * *

It took about two hours to film the whole thing, because we had to do it in parts, depending on what instrument I was playing and where he placed me, but finally he uploaded it to the computer. It took him about ten minutes to put it all together, so we could watch it. He uploaded it to the TV and we all gathered around.

The video started with me strumming. And then I heard myself singing.

**"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones  
I used to know my place was the spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through."**

I played the guitar and sang during that verse.

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Next chapter."

I was just singing. You could see the hurt in my eyes.

"How'd we end up this way

See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should've held me  
Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud."

I played guitar again. But, it showed me a few times without an instrument pulling at my hair and looking frustrated. The camera was mainly focused on me, but it turned to Rachel and Piper too.

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now."

I was just singing, with a wistful look on my face.

"This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battles in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight."

Here, it showed me on piano and singing while Rachel and Piper were playing guitar.

"So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon."

On the screen I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down  
The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, now  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate cause we're goin' down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
The end."

It ended with me looking at the ground and Leo said, "Like it?"

"Love it! Oh my gods Leo it's awesome!" Piper said.

I smiled. "It's pretty cool."

"More than cool!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, well Annabeth did most of the work. Anyways, what should I name it?"

"How about The Story Of Us – Unknown Artist," Rachel said.

We agreed on that, because it didn't say my name and it was the only idea we put out there.

"And for the description?" Leo asked.

This time Piper spoke up. "A talented singer from Goode High School shares her love of music by performing her original song The Story of Us with friends Piper McLean and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The song is about a past friendship that ended on a bad note." She looked at us. "Is that good?"

"Yeah, I like it," Rachel said. "Annabeth?"

I nodded.

"Cool, I just posted it on my YouTube channel," Leo told us. "Get ready to get popular, I have_tons _of subscribers. everybody is going to try and find out who it is."

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading!**

**Whoo! Chapters are getting longer**

**I have finally made a schedule for updates. I will update each of my stories every other week end. I know, I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm extremely busy and I have another PJO fanfiction to update too. If I updater in the middle of the week for any reason then that does not change the update on the week end.**

**Sorry, for the random boldness towards the end, my computer won't let me do anything to fix it. :(**

**Have a great night and rest of the week end.**

**-Lizzie**


	5. Wasting All These Tears On You

**Hey! I hope you enjoy.**

**I almost forgot to put this. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

**The song is Wasting All These Tears On You by Cassadee Pope.**

* * *

**Thanks for all of the support.**

**SilverSeaweedBrains: Thanks. I kind of realized that they are similiar half way through, so yeah. Thanks again!**

**daughterofposeidon2001: Thanks! Hope this is soon enough for you. I actually wrote it yesteray, but didn't have enough time to put it up.**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: :D that's the plan. Thanks for reviewing again!**

* * *

Every hour after the time Leo posted our music video, he would text me the amount of views it got.

**3**

**11**

**24**

**55**

**72**

**102**

**141**

That was the last text I got on Saturday. Sunday morning when I was at my parent's house, he started again.

I was working on a science project in my room for Mr. Brooks. We were supposed to right a report and bring in a demonstration for our favorite animal. I was doing mine on the owl.

I was making a cardboard owl, and was sticking on a feather very carefully, when my phone rang.

I dropped the glue stick and I stuck the feather in the wrong place. I cursed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Wassup smarty pants, anyway, I'm not even going to tell you how many views you got over night. Check for yourself. Okay, see you."_

Well that was strange.

I picked up my laptop and googled YouTube. I signed myself in and then went to Leo's channel. I clicked on his latest video which was the one with me in it. After it loads, the sound of Rachel's guitar filled the air and I heard my singing. I checked the views.

**13,841 views**

_What?! _I thought.

I was so happy, that I started laughing. I couldn't help it. 13,841 people saw _my _music video. That's more than half the school. I guess that wasn't much compared to all of Leo's other video's, but it was still a lot.

I scrolled down to see how many comments I got.

**104 comments**

My smile grew and I read a few of them.

**Thing1/Travis Stoll: Who is that? Leo, tell me now.**

Oh, please don't Leo, I thought.

**Thing2/Conner Stoll: Nice video, man. How is the lady?**

Four people replied.

**FlowerGirl12/Katie Gardner: I think it's supposed to be anonymous Conner.**

** Thing1/Travis Stoll: I agree with Katie, now that I think about it.**

** Thing2/Conner Stoll: Of course you do.**

** Thing2/Travis Stoll: Shut up!**

**InstrumentPerson/Kayla**_ (AN: She was a very minor character in TLO)_**: Great voice, great song! I love it.**

I read a few more and finally got to Drew's comment.

**Drew Tanaka: This is so cool! ;-) Come check out my channel too! I have so many music videos!**

I gagged. Of course she would use my video to get views on her videos. What a slut. I almost exited out, but then I saw Percy's comment.

**OceanPersonThatLikesWater/Percy Jackson: I really like this. The song kind of caught me off guard, but it was a great song. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm sorry and I wish the story of us didn't end. I'd love to see more videos. Miss you lots, Your Seaweed Brain**

My eyes went wide. That was my old nickname for him. Only he knows it. Only he knows that it is me. A few people replied to his comment asking who he was talking to and who I am. Apparently Piper's make-over worked, either that or everybody was used to me looking like a nerd.

It worked on everybody but Percy.

0-0-0-0

Rachel had texted all of us, to meet at her house to make another video at two, so that's where I was.

"Okay," Leo said. "We need another video. The first one was like saying 'thanks Percy, now we're nobody.' This one should follow your story, what else do you got?"

I played for him a few of my other songs that I thought would work. The instrument was a part of me when I played and my voice rang through the loft. When I finished playing my songs they clapped and I grinned.

We chose You're Not Sorry, because of Percy's comment.

I wrote the song two years ago after the big fall out between Drew and I, which led to my friendship with Percy crumbling. I had two groups of best friends. Percy and Rachel in one group and Drew in the other. I met Drew before I met Percy, so when Percy, Rachel and I became best friends as well, Drew got really jealous. At first I didn't notice, but as I got older I realized that she wasn't a real friend, and I broke the news to her. She separated Percy, Rachel and I. Rachel came back though. Percy didn't.

_Stop thinking about that Annabeth! _I scolded myself.

I didn't right the song The Story of Us, about Percy though, I wrote it for Drew.

"Wait," I said.

I can't have Percy thinking that song was about him.

"Annabeth, what is it?" Rachel asked.

I wasn't listening though. And, I didn't know what I was doing, but I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

Piper had already given me the makeover, so I looked like I had during the video yesterday, except my outfit was a bit different, I was wearing a grey tank top with my jeans and converse.

I walked through the streets of New York letting my feet guide me to Percy's apartment, and I found myself singing a song. I wrote it a while back after Mrs. Daniels announced that Percy got the cello duet part.

It explained everything perfectly.

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor  
My loneliness was a rattle in the windows  
You said you don't want me anymore_

And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying,  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase our memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you

You ain't worth another sleepless night  
And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind  
'Cause what you wanted I couldn't give  
What you did, boy, I'll never forget

And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase our memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you

And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase our memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
Oh, oh, these tears on you

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor

I finished singing just as I got to Percy Jackson's apartment door.

I knocked twice and waited for an answer.

I started freaking out. What was I going to say? I hadn't talked to him in two years. I contemplated just running away, but something kept me from running.

The door opened and I saw Mr. Blofis, my English teacher also Percy's step-dad.

"Hello?" He said.

"Is Percy home?"

He didn't recognize me either but he let me in.

"Percy!" He called out.

"Yeah?" A voice came from upstairs.

"One of your friends is here!" Paul yelled.

The door to Percy's room opened and I saw him run down the stairs.

He saw me and his eyes went wide.

"Annabeth?" He asked quietly once he got to the bottom of the stairs. He was only a few feet away from me.

_I could still run? _Part of my brain said.

"Hi."

He engulfed me in a hug.

"I missed you," he whispered.

I hugged him back. "I missed you too."

Tears threatened to spill out, but I kept them in.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing," I said.

"No, I should never have left you. I'm sorry."

He pulled away for a second and looked me in the eye.

"I missed you so much."

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Hopefully, I can put a little Percabeth in soon, but I want their relationship to come slowly. **

**Got to go to choir now, bye!**

**Review!**

**-Lizzie**


	6. Change

**Hey! Hope you have an amazing holiday season.**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**The song is Change by Taylor Swift. The other song that is mentioned a lot, You're Not Sorry, is also by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Five reviews for the last chapter! Thank you guys so much.**

**SilverSeaweedBrains: Yeah, I thought it would be cute if he was the only one that could recognize her.**

**Shinny Star: Thanks, although I think I might've lost my hearing. JK, but thanks. :P**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: I love that book! And thanks.**

**SkyKasumarthy: I'm sorry! But, I updated now and I'm hopping that I can update most days through out winter break.**

**disneygirl8290: Thanks, I added a little bit in here too, for ya'll. (I'm not from the south, but I like pretending I am. ;) )**

* * *

"I missed you too," I said.

He just stared at me, but finally said, "come on, I want to catch up with you."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, I followed. We walked into the mess that was his room. Clothes were piled everywhere and his bed was unmade. He had one section of his room devoted to all of his music stuff, just like at Rachel's, but his was much smaller. His cello was there along with his guitar and piles of sheet music.

"Sorry about the mess," he said.

"It's fine," I replied, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Percy smiled.

He covered his face with his hands and sighed. "I don't know what to say first."

"Anything."

Percy smiled again, "okay, I missed you."

"You've said that already."

"I know, I just wanted to say it again."

"I missed you too, Percy."

He sat next to me.

"That song you sang the other day was really good," he complimented.

"Thanks."

We spent the next few hours talking and catching up, I didn't share everything, like the stuff about Drew, and he talked most of the time.

Finally my phone started beeping, so I took it out of my pocket and saw nine texts, from Rachel, Piper, and one from Leo.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"My friends are wondering where I am."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I guess I should go."

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, hey wait, here's my phone number, and I expect another song."

I grabbed the tiny piece of paper and stuck it in my pocket. I nodded and walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door, saying goodbye to Mr. Blofis on my way. I was back out on the streets of New York and walked back to Rachel's, while humming a new tune.

When I got there, Rachel and Piper bombarded me with questions.

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"Are you okay?"

"Guys stop it, I'm fine," I said. "I… I, just went to the park, I had to clear my head."

I lied, for some reason, I didn't tell them about Percy.

"For three hours?!" Rachel asked and I nodded.

"Can we get back to the shoot?" Piper asked.

"Umm, yeah, but I want to try out a new song, first."

I walked over the piano and sat down. I put my hands on the white keys and they started to play something new.

Leo, Piper, and Rachel stood behind me, listening. I started singing.

"_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through."_

I got really emotional singing it, but I wanted to put the message out there._  
_

"_Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

_So we've been outnumbered_  
_Raided and now cornered_  
_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_  
_We're getting stronger now_  
_Find things they never found_  
_They might be bigger_  
_But we're faster and never scared_  
_You can walk away, say we don't need this_  
_But there's something in your eyes_  
_Says we can beat this."_

I'm pretty sure my voice cracked somewhere in there, but I kept going.

_"Because these things will change_  
_Can you feel it now?_  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_  
_This revolution, the time will come_  
_For us to finally win_  
_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah."_

I held the last note out really long.

_"Tonight we stand, get off our knees_  
_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_  
_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_  
_But we'll stand up champions tonight_

_It was the night things changed_  
_Can you see it now?_  
_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_  
_It's a revolution, throw your hands up_  
_Cause we never gave in_  
_And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah."_

I breathed a sigh of relief, because, even though I hadn't won my revolution yet, I planned on it.

"I like it, shows your pain, but also your strength, nice work," Leo said very dramatically.

"Yeah, dude, that is so good when did you start writing it?" Piper asked.

I took a moment to answer in the right way. "At the park, I started reliving old memories and the pain behind them and I told myself that I didn't want that any more. Thus, These Things Will Change, was born."

Piper smiled, obviously happy with my answer, and if I was right, she was in awe and a little bit jealous too.

"We should it for the next video," Rachel said. "I really want to do You're Not Sorry today."

"Yeah, we've already rehearsed the other song more. Speaking of which lets run through it one more time," Leo said.

We played the song. I sang and played piano while Rachel played guitar. Piper and Leo stood off to the side watching and taking notes.

My voice rang through the room, or floor I should say, and the guitar and piano blended beautifully, although I did play a few wrong notes and sang too fast, probably stressing out Rachel who had to switch chords in a millisecond every other second.

A few minutes later we finished playing the song and I let out a laugh. It was fun, playing was, singing was, being in this band made me so happy. I looked up at Leo and Piper expectantly.

"That sounded really good, but it was too soft, we need something to make it more meaningful and loud. We need to show the pain and hurt that they brought you," Piper said. "We need somebody to play percussion.

-0-0-0-

We didn't get to shoot that night, so I ended up at the dining room table eating bland salmon for dinner with my parents.

"How was your day?" My mom asked.

"Good, you know, studying, tutoring, and I also went to the library with a few friends," I lied. I hated doing it, but I had too. My parents would hate to know that I spent most of my day sitting at a piano, writing songs, and hanging out with Percy. My mom was never too fond of the boy that I used to call my best friend. She always thought that friends were distractions, especially _guy _friends. It also didn't help that Percy's real dad was some jerk that she had a huge rivalry with.

It's sad that I got used to lying to my parents. It's scary too; I'm better at lying to my parents than telling the truth.

"Ready for your science test tomorrow?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said, and I'm glad that I could answer it truthfully. "It will be cake."

"Good, I expect one hundred percent then," she left the comment in the air like she does with questions.

"Will do."

My mom smiled, and I looked at my dad, he was staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world, while chewing on his vegetables.

"Dad, you okay?" I asked him.

"What, oh yeah. Just fine," he said, but it didn't sound like he was fine. I let it go and finished my food. I put the plate in the sink and told my parents that I had extra credit math homework that I had to finish, on my way upstairs.

I got into my room and closed the door behind me. I flung myself onto my bed and started sobbing quietly into my pillow. I hated it. All of it. The situation with my parents, Drew, and the fact that I had to hide my friendship with Percy as if it was a crime.

I took the tiny piece of paper that Percy had given to me, out of my pocket. On it was a barely readable series of numbers in Percy's not-so-neat handwriting. I grabbed my phone off of my nightstand and called the number.

On the second ring, he picked up. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, it's Annabeth."

"Oh, hey."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not much." I sighed. "Do you ever feel like your whole life is just a big lie?"

"All the time," he said.

"I just… I just don't know what to do."

"Well, where ever you go, whatever you do, always remember to listen to your heart. I believe in you Annabeth."

I smiled, genuinely, then realized that he couldn't see me, and said thanks. "Well, I got to go Percy, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

I took the phone away from my ear and clicked the red button to end the call.

I set my phone back down on the nightstand and fell back onto my bed and into a deep sleep.

* * *

**This is the second longest chapter that I've ever written, so I'm happy.**

**Happy Christmas (not british either, but I love Doctor Who) to those of you who celebrate it, Happy Holidays to everybody else.**

**See you next time,**

**-Lizzie**


	7. Easier to Lie

**Hey guys! **

**I might start dedicating these. This is dedicated to: all the people who read past the first chapter, because the first chapter is really really bad. Thanks!**

**The song is Easier to Lie by Cassadee Pope. **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows.**

**Shinny Star: That was my original idea, but if it does happen it will be in the future, I don't really know where I'm going with that part. Thanks!**

**Smiles Burn in The Styx: I know right! **

**HoOisawesome: Thanks, a lot. **

**peanut-butter-mouse: Thanks! I'm not planning on putting spoilers in here, though you should read the book, it's really good. I already know what I'm doing for Long Live so that will definitely be in here, stay tuned.**

* * *

The next morning, I decided not to practice in the practice rooms, I just wasn't in the mood, the rain didn't help.

When I walked through the doors nothing special happened. I looked around and saw groups of people milling around near their lockers and hanging out with their friends. I spotted Drew hanging out with her friends in the middle of the locker, blocking everybody else from getting to their lockers. She was popular, but she wasn't slutty. Instead I'd say she's a goody to shoes, backstabbing, people pleaser stupid, and I'm going to stop now.

I looked in the other direction and saw Leo, Piper, and her boyfriend Dylan hanging out together. Piper saw me looking and gave a smile. I smiled a small smile back and continued the walk to my locker.

I got there and twisted it open. I slipped my bag off of my shoulder and put the books that I wouldn't need in my locker. I shut my locker and sauntered over to the stairs and began hiking up to get to my first class, English.

Unfortunately, the stairs were a little wet from the rain and my shoes were wet too. I slipped and fell forward. I caught myself with my right arm, as the books in my left escaped from my grasp. I heard laughing, and looked up to see people staring at me, smirking and giggling.

"Need a hand?" Somebody from behind me asked and without me answering, they started picking up my books.

I stood up to see Percy holding my books. We locked eyes.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem, here's your stuff."

"Thanks," I said again.

He smiled.

I turned back and saw people watching us. I scurried up the rest of the stairs as quickly and carefully as I could and, ran into my classroom.

I was breathing heavily as I put my books on my desk.

"You okay?" Mr. Blofis asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Um, yeah I'm fine." I proceeded to get my homework out and have it ready on my desk.

"Okay, remember if you need anything, just tell me."

I paused. "Thank you."

"Yeah."

I was going to grab the current book that I was reading, Snow Like Ashes by Sara Raasch, when Percy came in.

"Hey Paul," he said. "Hi Annabeth, I forgot that you were in this class."

"Yeah."

He looked around the classroom, which was empty except for us. I guess it was twenty minutes before school started.

"Look, if you want you can sit with Piper, Leo, and I at lunch," he said, a hopeful look was flashed across his face.

"What if anybody suspects it's me?" I added quietly, "about the video thing."

"Well, Calypso is going to be here today, and she and Leo got hooked up together… and stuff, so you can say that she is your cousin if anybody asks."

"You've actually been thinking about this."

"Yeah."

"Percy, I'm sorry. I can't." I turned back to my book.

"What are you afraid of, Annabeth?"

"I…" I stopped short. What am I afraid of? Other than spiders.

"I know that you're Erudite, but that doesn't mean you _can't _have four fears."

"You… what?"

"I watch movies too, you know."

He turned around to walk out of the classroom.

"It was a book first," I squeaked out.

"Really? I can only hope the book is as good as the movie."

* * *

It was lunch time when I saw Percy again. He was sitting at a table with Leo and Piper, his back facing me. I also saw Dylan, Calypso and a few other random people.

I was standing right in front of the door that I came in, to get to the lunch room. I had my lunch bag in hand and was deciding where I should sit.

My eyes focused on something on the side of the room. The music wing. I took off in that direction. The big grey door was closed and unlocked like usually. I slipped in and immediately felt more at home.

I walked over to the orchestra room, passing a door that lead to the back stage of the auditorium, a practice room and got to the meeting/office room, where Mr. Perry, Mrs. Daniels and the choir teacher, Ms. Oliver usually camped out when they weren't teaching.

I turned to go in and grab the guitar that I always borrowed, when I heard them talking.

"A lot of potential," I heard somebody say. I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh god.

"Yeah," Mrs. Daniels said. "I hear her singing every morning. She's really good."

"Exactly my point," the person said. "And I need your help, I…" They trailed off, as I accidently opened the door. "need this turned in to the main office for All State, sorry I didn't get it turned in time, everything has been so busy, that and the fact that I lost it the day I got it and couldn't find it until today," Percy finished. "Hey Annabeth."

"Hi, I just came to turn in my AOFest permission slip," I lied. I didn't even have my permission slip with me.

Every year we get invited to music festivals, Annual Orchestra Festival is one of them.

"Are you trying out for All State this year?" he asked. All State is a statewide choir that the New York Music Association holds once a year, for gifted singers.

I bit my lip. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Ms. Daniels leaning against her desk watching us and I shook my head.

"Oh, you should, I got in last year for the middle school division and it was a blast."

"Yeah, I don't... I'm good."

* * *

Everything is so hard. I hate it sometimes.

Rachel always tells me to look on the bright side. My bright side is music, so I flipped onto my bed and put my headphones on.

Time ticked away, my homework was unfinished and I was jamming out to Easier to Lie by Cassadee Pope.

I got to the chorus and started singing aloud.

_'Cause you're the only one, the only one__  
__Who ever gave a damn__  
__And it's killing me to know you think__  
__I'm better than I am__  
__Came over here to tell the truth__  
__But looking in your eyes__  
__Baby sometimes, it's easier to lie_

That is, until my parents called me down to dinner. Great.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked the Divergent reference. Anybody seen Insurgent yet?**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Everything is really tough right now for me.**

**Hope you have a great rest of your day and make sure to leave a review if you want. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.**

**-Liz**


End file.
